Jealous Much
by TigerPrincess0123
Summary: Eddie's best friend, Dakota Jones, is the new girl of Anubis house. She is rebellious, sassy yet happy. Sounds like her and Patricia are best friends, right? Wrong. Jealousy is a vicious thing. Will Dakota and Eddie get together or will Peddie stay? Does Eddie like Dakota? Is someone Jealous Much? Fabian/Nina, Amber/Alfie, Eddie/?
1. Junior and I'm going to England

Chapter 1

Jealous Much?

Author: TigerPrincess0123

Eddie's best friend, Dakota Jones, is the new girl of Anubis house. She is rebellious, sassy yet happy. Sounds like her and Patricia are best friends, right? Wrong. Jealousy is a vicious thing. Will Dakota and Eddie get together or will Peddie stay? Does Eddie like Dakota? Is someone Jealous Much? Fabian/Nina, Amber/Alfie, Eddie/?

Hey my first story but... Chapters 1-7 were written by an amazing author called Stung by Stars - check her out!

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Only the plot and a few characters.

… Now, Enjoy...

Eddie's POV

"Junior! Junior!" Chanted everyone. I glanced back into the office, seeing the red glow on the loudspeaker flashing. They heard everything! I thought to myself. No thought to it, I stormed out of the school. Hearing only Dad yelling for everyone to get to class.

I began to walk down the path to Anubis house, then I relive that if Victor caught me their at 10:00am then I'd be in major trouble. I go back to school grounds and go to a bench, which is behind a brick wall.

My bag is on the bench and I take out my Iphone. I see I have 4 new messages, I look through them.

Patricia Williamson: Where r u?

Alfie Lewis: Junior!

Jerome Clarke: See u at the house Junior!

I roll my eyes at all of them. Then look at the forth one.

Dakota Jones: Hey! I need 2 talk 2 u.

I smiled at the sight of my friend's name. I've known Dakota Jones since I was... about eight... I think. Let's just say a very long time.

I text her back.

Wassup?

Only a few minutes go by til I get a message back.

Dakota Jones: OMG! I got a letter this morning from ur school. I got in! I'm staying in Anubis house and will be there in 2 days!

MUM

I smiled widely.

That's great! I can't wait to see u!

Dakota Jones: Same here. I hav 2 go. Dads calling me. Bye, luv u.

MUMMY

Bye, luv u 2.

I got out of messaging and played temple run til people began to leave the school, meaning school was over. I sighed and as I was standing up my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out,

1 new message: Patricia

U OK, I can't find u anywhere! Please text me back.

I dropped the phone into my bag. I'm kind of mad at Patricia. She did sit on the button which means everyone knows everything. The phone buzzed once again, I ignored it. I left the area and second I did the chanting started again.


	2. News

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Only the plot and Dakota.**

_**Patricia's POV**_

After texting Eddie, with no answer, I gave up. When I entered the house I went to my room, changed out of my uniform and went to the dinning room to do homework. I didn't see Eddie their, I guessed he was in his room. I sat next to Mara on the couch, and started my math homework.

About 15 minutes later, I was on my last problem.

_There are 3 red marbles, 7 blue marbles and 4 green marbles. What is the probability of getting a red marble?_

I was just going to write, when Trudy called supper **(A/N: I know it was Vera then, but Trudy will fit better, you'll see.)**. I quickly jotted down my answer;

_4/14_

And went to the table. I noticed Eddie was there now. The table was silent, til Trudy came.

She set a basket of bread on the table. "Well, aren't we quite?" She asked, uncomfortable. She face lit up. "I have news, though."

"What is it Trudy?" Asked Amber.

Trudy smiled. "We are getting a new student," She smiled and went into the kitchen to check on something.

I looked around at everyone. Everyone seemed either happy, or shocked. Eddie had a smile on his face. Which made me curious. Why is he _this _happy? I shook my head to clear the thought and continued to eat.

**A/N: Short. I know. The next chapter, Dakota will be in. So it'll be longer :D. by the way: IF the answer to that math problem is wrong, I'm very sorry. I suck at math. -Sigh- Also can i have another two reviews til the next chapter...? :)**


	3. A hotter Trixie

Hey! Here's Chapter 3!

I don't own House of Anubis only Dakota! :)

I stepped out of the cab, and handed the cabbie some money.

He gave me a curious look. "Are you sure you don't need help finding your house?" He asked.

"No prob." I lied.

He nodded and drove away. I pulled up the handle of my suitcase and began to walk around. I got a few weird looks. I don't know why, not like I'm wearing something weird. I was wearing a loose white V-neck, faded shorts, black combat boots, a dark blue beanie, a feather necklace, a pair of feather earrings, a light brown leather studded cuff, and a red mustache ring **(A/N: On my profile.)**. I looked normal, I think. My long wavy black hair fell to my waist and I had light blue eyes, that popped with my dark hair. I brushed it off and walked into a huge old brick building, which I'm guessing is the school.

After about 30 minutes of not finding the principal's office, I officially gave up looking. I went into the girls bathroom. Which is called toilets, that took awhile to figure out. I basically sat in a stall, texting til the sound of a bell and the door opening brought me back to earth. I left the stall and saw a girl with long blonde hair re-doing her mascara.

She saw me in the mirror and turned around. "Hi! I'm Amber." She smiled, putting the make-up back into her bag

I forced a smile, I'm not exactly the kind of person to make friends with everyone. "I'm Dakota."

She glanced at my suitcase and said, "Your new? And American. What house are you in?"

"Yeah, and Anubis. But I can't find it." I sighed and saw a huge smile on her face. "What?"

"I'm in Anubis house to!" She grabbed my suitcase handle and my wrist and pulled me out of the bathroom. "I'll show you where."

"Don't you have school?" I hope.

"I have a free period." She eventually let go of my wrist and I walked freely, not being pulled.

As we went down the hall I saw the only other person I know in the school. Eddie. I stopped walking and so did Amber, when she saw I did. We where walking past some student lounge place. He was sitting alone.

"Whats wrong?" Amber asks.

I turn back to her. "Oh, um. Nothing. I just remembered I left my purse in the restroom; can you go get it for me?" I lie.

She smiles and gives me my suitcase back, "Sure!" Said Amber before hurrying down the hall to the girls restroom.

_That should keep her busy. I don't even have a purse._

I smiled and walked towards Eddie, where he was sitting. When he heard the click of my boots on the hard wood floor, he turned in my direction. His eyes went wide.

Eddie jumped up and ran over to me, enveloping me in a hug and spinning me around. He finally put me down and smiled. "It is so good to see one of my old friends again," He Said happily, we sat on the couch and began talking. "How is everyone? My mom, your parents? Drew, Emily, Angelina, Eli?"

"Everyone is fine. Actually, your mom wants me to tell you to call more often." I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. The crew?" he means our other friends; Drew, Kristen, Angelina and Eli.

"Usual."

Drew is two years older than me and everyone else, he's also my brother. He has the same eyes and hair colors. Mostly all girls ask if he's single. Kristen is Eddie's little sister, she's twelve. Blonde hair, big green eyes. I like to say she's my sister, since I've known her since she was a infant. Angelina is my close friend, Eddie's my best friend, though. She is like me, only with light auburn hair and pale blue eyes. Eli is another best friends of ours. He acts like Eddie, prankster, smooth with words. He has light brown hair and green eyes. Angelina and Eli are our age.

A bell rings and kids began leaving classes to go to their lockers. Eddie got up. "I need to get to get to class," He sighed. Then smirked. "But I was going to skip anyway."

I smiled at him. "Same Eddie." I stood up. "I missed you." I said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, close to his lips.

He stuttered. "Um, uh. Let's go to the house. Meet Trudy and the grouch."

I nod and he grabs my suitcase. We leave the room and go into the hall. Mostly everyone in the hall stared at us. I still don't know why. Two guys one with blue eyes and blonde hair and the other with dark skin and eyes ran over to Eddie and me,

"Hey Junior, how's your day been so far?" Asks the blonde. _Junior?_. He glances at me. Then smiles, I'm guessing a charming smile. "And who is this beauty?" He says and takes my left hand and kisses it. "I'm Jerome Clarke. Where have been all my life..." He waits for my name.

"Dakota Jones. And hiding from you." I answer, a glare to him and his friend.

They glance at each other and start walking away.

* * *

**~Patricia's POV~**

I saw Eddie walk out of the student lounge. I was going to run over to him, when I saw him rolling a suitcase behind him and a girl too. Jerome and Alfie went over to them and soon Jerome was flirting and failing.

"And who is this beauty?" Asks Jerome. "I'm Jerome Clarke. Where have been all my life..."

"Dakota Jones. And hiding from you." She says glaring at them.

They walk away and when they pass me I hear Alfie whisper to Jerome, "She's like another Trixie; only hotter." Jerome nods.

* * *

**There you go People! I've also decided on couple for this FF.**


	4. This school might be cool

Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! So sorry for not posting in a while! I've been kind of busy… but! I'm going to post two new chapters this week sooo… Enjoy them!

Dakota's POV

Eddie and I walked out of the school and past some old house.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Eddie glances back at me. "The house, duh."

I kind of feel embarrassed and think of a witty come back, as always. "Well it looks like we are going through a old haunted neighborhood. Like the one near Masbate Park." I remember.

Eddie laughed. "Yeah. I miss NY."

We walked in utter silence for awhile. I look at the signs hanging from each house. Ameris, Pandora, Ra, Iris-

"Here we are!" Eddie says, snapping me into reality. I look up and see an old house that gives me a creepy vive.

"Cool." I really have no clue on what to call this place. I shudder at the sight of it, yet I have no clue why.

"Let's go inside." Eddie pushes down the handle thing on my rolling suitcase and carries it up the porch steps. We walk inside and instantly a lady about mid 30s' comes rushing into the main hall.

"Oh! You must be Dakota! We weren't expecting you till tomorrow. I'm Trudy, by the way."

I smile. "Hi. Yeah, I know. But dad got a early plane ticket and took it."

She nods. "Guess this is better than late," She glances at Eddie. "What are you doing home?"

"I know Dakota from America. We're close friends." Explains Eddie.

Trudy nods. "Alright then, you better go back to school, now." Eddie nods and gives me a wink before leaving. "Why don't I show you your room?" Trudy leads me upstairs and I carry my bag. We go down a hall and she points to a door. "You were going to be sharing with Nina and Amber, but the room is far to small. So I cleaned up the attic; that will be Joy and Patricia's room and Amber will be moving in with Mara." I nod even though I have no idea who these people are. "I'll leave you and tell Victor your here, please go to his office later."

"Ok, thank you." Trudy nods and walks away. I open the door she pointed to and open it, stairs. I sigh, Great. Now I have to walk up the stair. Again. I think to myself.

After lugging my bag upstairs I open another door and see a REALLY cool room. Sky blue walls, wooden furniture, 2desks. There is a window seat and a closet and some drawers. Near a corner, is a table with a TV set up and a pink, neon green, and orange bean bags.

This school might actually be cool.


	5. Big Blue Eyes

Chapter 5

Jealous Much? Chapter 5: Big blue eyes, a het huis anubis/house of anubis fanfic | FanFiction

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I havent updated! my laptop is damaged... again... anyway, I wrote this on the kindle fire. So i'm sorry if anything is spelled wrong or grammer sucks...

Eddie's POV

After leaving Dakota with Trudy, I decided to go back to class. I entered chemistry and instantly everyone was looking at me. This class; dad taught. Luckily I only had another ten or so minutes of school left.

"Eddie, where have you been?" Whisper yelled Patricia as I sat down.

I don't answer. I'm still really pissed with her.

The bell rings after a few minutes and I ran out the doors and for the house.

Amber's POV

I enter the house after looking for half an hour for Dakota's purse and came back with nothing. And, she left! I run into the common room, where everyone is at.

"Guys have you seen a girl?"

Jerome laughed. "Amber more detail."

I nod. "About 5'4, long brown hair, big blue eyes. Name is-"

I'm cut off by Eddie. "Dakota Jones." He finishes.

I look confused. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've know Dakota since I was little." Eddie says. That's a new one. "Dakota has your old room."

I smile and go upstairs, then the next. I lightly knock on the door and hear a faint, "come in." I open the door and see Dakota putting a lamp on the bed side table.

"Oh, hi Amber." I smile, I've decided not to bring up the ditching me thing.

"Hey." I say back. I walk over to her and smell something horrid. "Ewww, what is that smell." I sniff the air, trying to find the spot.

"Yeah, that's me." Says Dakota. "I've been a planes and trains for hours and I had to unpack brings on sweat." She explains. "I'm gonna take a shower." She grabs her robe and other stuff and goes downstairs to the girls tolites.

A/N: Short, i know. But, i Updated!


	6. Lets Talk

Dakota's POV

After I took a shower I put on my robe and went to my room. I put on a tee that says 'I *HEART* BOYS WIYH ACCENTS', red shorts and brown boots. I brushed out my long brown hair, making it go into waves. I sighed and headed for the stairs, when I remembered I had to talk to some Victor guy. Oh well. I'll talk to him later. I go down all the stairs and into the kitchen. All attention on me. Everyone is looking at me while at the table. Amber is standing up.

"Oh good, you came down now I wont have to get you." Says Amber.

Trust comes into the roomwith a chair. "How about Amber and Nina take a side and Dakota can take Amber's chair." We do that and I'm sitting next to Amber and who I remember as Jerome. Trust left the room.

"Um... hi Dakota, I'm Nina." Says the girl Amber is next to.

"Hi." I say back.

Everyone take this as a chance to say their name. I give Eddie a smile and say, "hey blondey." I smirk.

He laughs. "Shut up, Jones." I missed him.

A girl named Patricia looks at us. "What's up with you two?"

I looked over at the Gothic pixie. "Me and Eddie are friends, well best friends in America." I say.

She gives me a confused look. "Oh." She looked over at Eddie. "So... um...-"

Nina cuts in. "Dakota," I look over at her. "where are you from?"

I give my 'award-winning-smile', as people call it. "I'm from Bronx, New York. You?"

"oh, cool. And Texas." She says. "How did you and Eddie become friends."

"well, when we where around... six...?" I glance at Eddie, I can't even remember when we became friends it was so long ago. "we where in the same class and some kid took the ball I was playing with and pushed we into the wood chips. So Eddie punched him in the jaw. Needless to say, he got suspended." They all laugh and dinner continues. So far this school is good, out of the corner of my eye I see Patricia glaring at me.


	7. He didn't say anything

Chapter 7

I don't own HOA - I own Dakota but wouldn't it be cool if I did own HOA!?

Patricia's POV

I waited by the bathroom waiting for Amber to come out. Hows long does this chick take. I need to stop sleep in.

Amber opened the door. "Here you go." She gestures into the room and goes her and Nina's room. I sigh and go in. I put my uniform on the counter then take a short shower. When I'm finished I dry off and get dressed. I open the door and let Nina in and go ti Ny room to get Ny bag. Joy is on her bed, putting her French book in her bag. I grab my own bag and go downstairs to eat breakfast. I instantly notice Eddie and Dakota talking and laughing. I also notice that she took Alfie's seat and Alfie is in her seat. My stomach filled with jealousy.

"Hey guys." I says. Sitting in my seat. I start to serve myself. I really want to talk to Dakota about how Eddie and I are dating. I remember something. "Hey Eddie," he looks up from his conversation. "Don't you have morning detention for being late to 1st period?"

Eddie's eyes go wide. He jumps grabs his bag. "Your right. See you later Yacker. Bye Dakota." He runs out of the room.

Dakota sighs and stands up and grabs her bag. She honestly looks like a good person. She is wearing her uniform, only edited by her. She was wearing a grey mini skirt, a white dress shirt, red stockings up to the knee on the top was two silver buttons on each, black slouchy boots that end right under the bottom area, black and white flower-ish earrings, and bracelets of black leather and gold chains. If I wasn't jealous, I'd probably be her friend. She grabbed her light brown leather buckle bag. Her long black hair is down and looks perfect with waves. I'm now even more jealous.

I got up the same time as her and grab my bag. "Hey Dakota, mind if I walk with you?" I ask.

"Oh, sure." We both grab a biscuit or muffin and head out. We are early. She probably needs her schedule. We are only off the porch step and I start talking. "So, you and Eddie."

She looks confused. "Huh? What about Eddie and I?"

"Are you to a thing?" I need answers.

"Um. Uh... no…? We use to date."

"Really," I say through gritted teeth. "How long?"

"About… five, six maybe seven years."

I nearly choke on air. Her cheeks are bright red. "What?" She nods. I blurt out a stupid thing. "Did you guys have sex?"

Now she chokes on air. "Uhh… that's sort of my privacy, right?" She walks a little quicker.

I stop walking. That's all the info I can get now. I run towards her and stop next to her. "You know Eddie and I are together."

She stops. "He didn't say anything and you never act like a couple." She points out. Anger now boils in me. Before I can react, she is sprinting away.


	8. The kiss

I don't own HOA

Eddie P.O.V

It's after school and I'm hanging with

Dakota. She just told me what happened this morning between her and Yacker. I laugh lightly and say "she told you that we were a couple?"

"Yea"

That means Yacker is jealous . I don't even think joy knows we are a couple. Haha . Dakota goes " we'll are you?"

"Am I what ?"

"A couple!"

" Oh well kinda, I'm not sure if I broke up with her or not.

"We'll if your not a couple anymore..."

She trailed off

"Yea" I say giving her a smirk

Then just like that we're kissing.

I wrap my arms around her waist and her hands I tracing my abs and I want to pull away but I can't cos its just getting rid of all the stress. But then it happens. Patricia comes in saying " I'm so sorry Eddie I didn't mean to you've got to believe me and ... " she stops mid sentence and me and Dakota stop kissing I see the tears of hurt and jealously and betrayal that cloud her beautiful jade eyes. " Yacker ..." I start but she cuts me off by shooting me a death glare and says shakily " we'll Eddie I can see your busy." Then she grabs a glass of orange juice and throws it on us. She runs out of the room and I hear crying. I turn to Dakota and say " maybe you should go..." She nods and walks out of the room. What have I done?


	9. Best Friends

Chapter 9

I don't own HOA

Look I updated - please don't be mad

Patricia P.O.V

Argh I am so f-ing angry. Dakota is annoying the hell outta me! Eddie has so obviously moved on I mean he kissed her . I knew it would be a bad idea to date him. He's just trouble. That's pretty good. I pulled my notebook out of my bag and wrote that down. Yea I write songs. But only I know about them. Anyway I've had enough of Eddie treating my like trash I hate it. I hate him! No I don't I love him. Even after all he's done I still love him. I've gotta get outta here!

"Wait," I thought as I grabbed my phone . I looked through my contacts until I found who I was looking for. I clicked on the contact " tiger " the phone started to ring.

Confused? Well tiger and I met when we where in nursery/preschool and practically I was wearing a Tshirt with a kitten on and she was wearing a Tshirt with a tiger on so yea the names kinda stuck. Her real name is Serena Miller ~ Sweet. She's sweeties daughter by that never stopped her from being bad. Apparently her parents were divorced so she lived with her dad while her twin brother was with her mom. Her twin brother was Eddie . I just realised that. Anyway she went to school here for two years and Me, her and joy were BFFS until she got a record deal in America and now she's a really famous singer. She left the year nina came. It was really hard losing both of mu best friends. She and joy hardly talk but me and Serena constantly Skype . The phone rang a few times until she picked up.

(SERENA CAPS patricia normal)

**Hey girl**

hey!

**SO HAVE YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND ABOUT COMING TO AMERICA? PLEASE DAY YES YOU HAVE AN AMAZI NG VOICE AND YOUR MY BEST FRIEND!**

yep your brother cheated on me and I've kinda had enough ...

**AW KITTEN POOR YOU! WHEN YOU COME TO AMERICA ME , YOU, TAYLOR AND SELENA WILL HAVE A A HUGE SLEEPOVER KAY? **

kay

**I WILL SEND THE PRIVATE JET FOR YOU IT'LL BE THERE IN 3 HOURS AND I WILL SEND A CAB FOR YOU IN 2 HOURS! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU! BYE!**

bye

That went well! Looks like I've got some packing to do but first

Dear Anubis Residents

I am leaving . And I'm not coming back. I'll miss you. You guys are my family but I didn't know families betrayed each other. Most of you didn't but **_SOME_** of you did.

Nina - keep fighting for your gran it'll be ok

Fabian- if you hurt nina your dead

Joy- let's Skype at our "special time"

Mara - help Jerome

Jerome- hurt Mara and YOU'RE dead

Amber- I'll send you some clothes

Alfie - help Jerome and Nina

Dakota - I have nothing to say to you

Eddie - you broke my heart don't ever talk to me again .

Bye

I slipped the letter in an envelope and left it on joys bed.

Then I packed all my stuff ( which took forever like 2 hrs) and waited. For 15 mins. The cab honked and I struggled to get my bags in the trunk.

When I was on my last bag I bumped into someone. I looked up . Eddie.


	10. Cab Rides

Chapter 10

I don't own HOA

Eddie P.O.V

Yacker? What was she doing with a suitcase? She looked me in the eyes and slapped me across the face. Hard. She then pushed past me and dumped her bag in the taxi outside.

She opened the door and my sister jumped out! Why was she here? Yacker gave her a hug and yelled " I didn't know you were coming Tiger!"

Serena squealed " I was in the area Kitten!" Tiger ?Kitten? I didn't even know they knew each other. Anyway then Serena' s face looked angry and she yelled "where is he?" Yacker looked sad and then pointed at me. Serena came up to me and slapped me in the face . Then she and Yacker got in the cab. Where were they going? Then I realised. I just lost my Yacker.

Patricia P.O.V

After we both got in the cab Serena asked me about the whole story. I told her everything. Including my songs. "Trixie you gotta sing them at the sleepover tonight. " I was too tired to argue so I just nodded.

Very short - not my best work ehh I'm tired and its late.


	11. Song singing and Letter Reading

Chapter 11

One 8 hour plane ride later

Patricia P.O.V

(A/N practically Patricia's original songs are actually all Taylor Swift , Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus songs so yea just thought you should know)

I have just finished singing my songs to the girls they are :

These are the ones I wrote while I was packing

I knew you were trouble

We are never ever getting back together

Should've said no

These are old ones I wrote when we met and stuff

22

Everything had changed

This is one I wrote on the taxi ride from the airport to Serena's house

Party in the USA

Eddie P.O.V

Everybody has read the letter and I can't stop thinking about what she wrote " You broke my heart. Don't ever talk to me again " Why did I do that. I love her... What was she talking to Joy about when she said "special time"? I run upstairs and hear Yacker talking to joy through Skype. I can hear Yacker say

"so anyway that's why I left. "

"Trix he cheated on you."

"Yea but we're working in revenge

oh god I've gotta go. "

We're ? Whose we're? Anyway then Without thinking I burst into the room and say" I need to talk to Yacker!" but ...she's already gone. Plus Joy is yelling at me about Dakota. Why did I do this to Yacker?


	12. Revenge!

**I don't own HOA!**

Patricia P.O.V

Ok so me and Serena are at the sleepover and Taylor has just come up with THE BEST REVENGE PLAN EVER! So practically we are gonna do a concert outside the school singing our best break up songs. The people performing will be - Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Nicki Minaj, Beyonce , Zendaya , Bella Thorne , J-Lo, Ke$ha, Victoria Justice, Katy Perry, Jessie J, Demi Lovato, Bridget Mendler,Rihanna, Serena and me ! It's only gonna be girls performing but Justin Bieber is gonna present the acts. I can't wait! Serena's on the phone sweetie about the concert " Kay bye dad!" She says. "We can have the concert!" she yells. We all squeal. YAY! Eddies gonna get it!

Eddie's P.O.V

I'm in Chemistry and Dakota and me are passing notes. Suddenly my dad is on the main speaker and he says " Attention students , this Friday night there will be a charity concert outside of our school. I suggest you all go as it will be hosted by two ex-students- Serena Miller-Sweet and Patricia Williamson. I understand there will be an appearance of Justin Bieber and performances from many female artists such as Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus and many more. Thank you and go back to your lessons, tickets will be available after school.

Yackers gonna be singing? Well at least I know she coming back. I got to get her back . I just HAVE to!

A/N - I was gonna end it there but decided to be nice - Enjoy!

Day of the concert

Chapter 13

Patricia P.O.V

Ok so today is the day of the concert. And I'm hella nervous. We're pulling up to Anubis house in Serena black Ferrari . We are singing ' Party in the USA. Yea I taught it to everyone. Everyone being Me, Serena,Taylor and Selena. Everyone us coming later in the day. The concert is at 7pm-9:30pm it's 12pm. So we are gonna go and give the announcements in the people's classes. Here are the people performing which songs. Basically everyone is reforming one songs except Selena , Taylor ,Serena and me. Selena and Taylor are performing two, Serena's performing three and I'm performing five.

Nicki Minaj - Starships

Beyonce - Run the World

Zendaya - Something to Dance for

Bella Thorne - BFF

J-Lo - On the Floor

Ke$ha - Blah Blah Blah

Victoria Justice - Beggin' on your knees

Katy Perry - Roar

Jessie J - Nobody's Perfect

Demi Lovato - Heart Attack

Bridget Mendler - Postcard

Rihanna - Diamonds

Miley Cyrus - Cant be tamed

Taylor Swift - Starlight

- Crazier

Selena Gomez - Come and get it

- Slow Down

Serena Miller-Sweet

- Don't walk away

- Red

- Your not sorry

Patricia Williamson - I knew you were trouble

-We are never ever getting back together

-Begin Again

-22

-Everything had changed

And right at the end we all sing "Party in the USA"

Cool huh.

2 1/2 hrs later

Still Patricia's P.O.V

So we've gone to every class except one. The one that the Anubis guys are in. Great. We (Serena and me) walk in and hear loud gasps. Guess they didn't know we were coming in! I look up and my eyes instantly lock with Eddie.


	13. Tears

Chapter 13

**I don't own HOA ~ only Dakota and the plot**

Eddies P.O.V

I'm in class thinking about ways I can get Yacker back tonight and then suddenly I hear a gasp from basically everyone so I look up. And I see my Yacker looking amazing! Her eyes are locked with mine ... But then she look away! She opens her mouth and said "Can I have Joy Mercer, Nina Martin, Mara Jaffray and Amber Millington." Then she turns to the teacher and so does Serena and they say "They are gonna help us and everyone get ready for the concert." The girls nod and get up with their stuff. They all leave. I get back to thinking of ways to get Yacker back.

Patricia's P.O.V

It's chaos. Pure and utter chaos. We're in the gym (which has been set up so everyone has their own little space but can still share a stylist and talk. Amber's doing my hair and Humming Party in the USA. Me and Serena decided to teach the Anubis girls and they can sing it with us. I really hope this goes well. I don't know what will happen if it doesn't...

Patricia's P.O.V

Concert Time!

Serena's just finishing the last chorus of Your not Sorry and I am just about to go on. I take a deep breath as Justin announces me. I go on and scan the crowd. I can see all of Anubis house except for the girls who are backstage and their cheering but then I see ... I see Eddie standing beside Dakota. He looks straight into my eyes and I feel tears spring to my eyes. I hold them back and fake a smile. I start to sing "I knew you were trouble". I continue the entire set like this. As I sing the last notes the crowd erupts into applause. I give a genuine smile. Then I look at "them" again. My smile disappears. I walk up to Justin and we announce that everyone will be coming up again to sing party in the USA. Everyone walks up and we start to sing.

Send "Party In The USA" Ringtone to your Cell

"Party In The USA"

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.

With a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame excess,

Am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on

[Chorus:]

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's looking at me now

Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?

She gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me

It's definitely not a Nashville party

'cause all I see are stilettos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)

Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)

Something stops me every time (every time)

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Mr Sweet comes on and thanks us and hugs Serena. Why doesn't she care that people know he's her father but I have to lose my boyfriend over it. I hate my life! I need to think. So I headed over to the rose garden with the fountain. Water just calms me alright. I've written a lot of songs there.

Eddies P.O.V

I saw Yacker onstage. She was smiling. It was fake. But she sang AMAZING. I never knew Yacker could do that. And then Justin announced that Yacker had written all of the last songs BY HERSELF. It really shows how she feels... She feels upset and sad and ... ANGRY. She really hates me. But who wouldn't after what I did. I was pretty sure that the thing with his dad and Patricia had kind of been an accident. But honestly I don't know. Cos even though I really really really liked Patricia. I don't think she ever liked me back. She has so many walls up and it's just hard. I need to go think. So I kept walking until I found a rose garden with a fountain. I sat on the edge of the fountain and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I hear quiet crying coming from the other side if the fountain. I turn to see a girl with beautiful auburn hair and jade eyes looking at the water. There are tears in her eyes.

"Yacker," I breathe

A/N - ohh cliffy ... I'll probably update tomoz but its late (like really late) so not sure if Ill be up so yea - look for updates- next chapter will be last.


	14. I Love You

Chapter 14

My final chapter ( wipes away tear ) here we go ~ love you guys!

**_I don't Own HOA_**

I love you

Patricia P.O.V

I'm leaning on the edge of the fountain looking down at the water when I hear someone whisper "Yacker?" Even though I know who it is my head whips up in surprise. Suddenly I'm staring into his beautiful blue eyes. He makes his way towards me.

I stand up to leave but he grabs my arm and pulls me back. I am about to elbow him in the stomach and take off, but he wraps his arms around me and I'm stuck. "No," I think to myself. This is not happening. He cheated on me NOT the other way around. I'm about to open my mouth to speak but he beats me to it.

"God Yacker I missed you so much,"

"Don't call me that," I spat furiously.

"I hate you."

"I'm so sorry," He began, but I cut him off and said.

"Sorry is just a word Eddie. Actions speak louder than words and the action you did hurts me in places I didn't know could be hurt. I hate you so much for what you did, but you know what ... I think I'm still in love with you even after what you did. And I hate myself cause of that. You broke my heart and I still love you. Who does that? Do you see what you've done to me. I let in, I let you break down my walls. Do you know why I have walls? To stop this kind of thing from happening. But now I see. I knew you were trouble but I let you in. You were the biggest mistake I ever made." I said tears streaming down my face.

3rd Person P.O.V

She looked down and he stared at her for a few seconds. Then he tilted her head up and kissed her with as much passion and love as he could. It took a few moments but she started kissing back.

Eddie P.O.V

Wow. She loved me. She had said it. Twice. So I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her. It was slow at first but then I could just feel the passion. The best part was, she kissed back! She looked me in the eyes hers full of question. I opened my mouth and said " Yacker I love you so much and I wish we had never broken up. I know it's totally my fault and that you probably won't take me back but please I'm begging you. I only kissed Dakota cause we weren't talking and well... I don't know it just kinda happened... But the entire time you were the one I wanted."

"I believe you," she said quietly and then with a smile in her voice she says" but that doesn't mean I forgive you,"

"Oh yea?" I smirk before crashing our lips together. We break apart and she says "I forgive you,"

We kiss once more before we walk hand in hand back to Anubis.

**Final Chapter -DONE! Woohoo! PARTY!**

**A huge thanks to karleeeeee - here's your update**

**BTW - Who else HATES autocorrect!**

**Bye - P.S I will be posting a one shot series on Saturday evening cos Saturday morning I've got a 4HOUR CAR RIDE ( lucky me ) so I will write them on my phone. They will be Peddie , some Fabina and slight Amfie!**


End file.
